Saving Me
by Princess iPod
Summary: He saved her. She owes him. What happens when the good girl and the bad boy fall for one another, but no one allows that? SasuHina.
1. His Dirty Litte Secret

Chapter 1: His Dirty Little Secret

Neji and Hinata made a run for it. They were still getting shot at every direction they went to. They both had to find somewhere to hide or else both of them would get killed. Finally, they found a minivan to duck behind. Neji slowly popped his head out. He couldn't find the hit men anywhere. Was it a possibility that they gave up?

Hinata trembled with the fear of death. Sobs broke out and she started crying. "N-Neji-niisan," she whispered. "I'm s-scared!"

He touched her cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry Hinata-chan," he whispered back. "I'll keep you alive. I promise." He smiled sympathetically at her.

She sniffled and managed to smile back at him. Neji always protected her, which gave her enough faith that they'll both make it out alive.

"Okay," he began. "On the count of three, we'll make a run for it."

She nodded her head and made sure she was ready to go.

"One... two... three!" In the drop of a hat, they both ran as fast as they could. The shootings were being heard and Neji began running inside a shop.

However, what he didn't know was that his cousin was no longer near him, after she tripped and fell.

He started panting and looked around him. "Fuck!" he muttered under his breath. He stepped out of the shop. "Hinata!!!!" he yelled, which made the hit men point their guns at him. He went inside instantly. _Oh no,_ he thought as he slid down from the door. _I... I lost her..._

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed loud enough for the manager to hear him.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked confusingly.

Neji shook his head sadly and tears were coming down his angry face.

Of course what he didn't know was that Hinata was actually safe and sound with someone else.

-x-

At that moment, when Hinata fell to the hard ground, she closed her eyes. _This is it,_ she thought while tears formed in her colorless eyes. _Neji-nii..._

She opened her eyes and saw her knees close to her. She felt someone carrying her body and running very quickly. One thing she knew was that she wasn't dead. _But who was carrying her?_

She looked up and saw a beautiful pale face of a boy. His eyes were as dark as black, and his spiky hair was the same color as her dark hair. Hinata instantly knew who was that boy. She saw him in her school before, hanging out with her crush Naruto and the popular, Miss Sakura Haruno. He was a total heartthrob, but he would always reject girls at his school. There has been rumors stating that he was gay.

Long before Hinata knew it, she was caught staring at him and tried to look at something else. Then, there was a stop at a dark alley where he started hiding with Hinata in his arms. The boy panted like a dog and took a deep breath.

"A-Ano..." Hinata said. "Wh-Who are you?" She never really knew his name before.

"Oh gee, you're welcome," he retorted sarcastically. "Sasuke Uchiha? The guy who goes to your school?"

He even knew she went to Konoha High.

"G-Gomennasai Uchiha-san," she said.

"What for?"

"Because I m-made you upset."

"Tch. Whatever." He glanced out of the alley, turning his head sideways. "Looks safe," he muttered. He looked back at the damsel. "Hinata, right?" She nodded her head. "Neji's cousin. You two don't really look alike except for your eyes."

She shrugged and then thought about Neji. She wondered where he could be...

"What were you doing there, anyways?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. "This is a fucked-up neighborhood. Unless you have a death-wish, I suggest you don't even bother coming here!"

"B-But I had to get s-something with Neji-niis-san!" she exclaimed.

"Where is he?"

Hinata looked down. "I don't know..."

He slapped his head. "Figures he didn't tell you."

She looked up at him. "T-Tell me what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Forget it. He might as well tell you on his own."

"Tell me what!?" Now Hinata was totally dumbfounded. She tugged on his shirt.

He pulled away from her. "You don't have to be annoying about it!" he hissed and immediately let go of Hinata. He then stood up. "Now you're safe. I bet your cousin would think twice before pulling you into his business."

Hinata blinked twice and Sasuke vanished without a trace, leaving her alone in the alley. She stood up and started walking. _What is he talking about? _Hinata thought. _What does he mean by Neji's business? __And where the hell is he? _So many questions popped inside her head. She figured she might as well follow Sasuke's advice and ask Neji when she ever sees him again.

-x-

The door of the Hyuga mansion opened. Out came Neji with a concerned look on his face, followed by nervousness. "Hinata?" he called out.

A sound of running down stairs were heard and he saw Hinata, unharmed and concerned as him, went to embrace Neji. "Niisan!" she yelled happily.

"Oh my God, Hinata!" -he hugged her back tightly- "I'm so sorry I left you back there! When I came back to get you, you were gone, and I thought..." his voice trailed off.

She shook her head. "I was s-saved by Sasuke Uchiha!" The name made Neji gulp.

"Did he tell you anything?" Neji asked, knowing that the Uchiha must've said something to Hinata.

"Yeah, he did," -she paused and broke the hug- "Niisan, d-do you need to... tell m-me something?"

Neji sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yes, I do, actually." He went to take a seat at the couch with his cousin, joining him. "Hinata," he said. "I'm... in a gang... that's why they were shooting at me..."

She gasped. Her eyes showed signs of sheer terror. "B-But why are you in a g-gang!?" Her voice became higher pitched.

"Because I need the money... what else?" His eyes met hers. "Hinata, please don't tell your father, or anyone else."

"Neji-nii..." She took his hand. "I won't. B-But who else is in your g-gang?"

"Your Hercules, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata could hint sarcasm while Neji was saying this. "I'm really surprised he did that. Usually, he would always be the one shooting instead of saving. Ironic, isn't it?" He gave a low chuckled. Hinata wasn't amused. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Hinata, I was planning to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how you'd handle it..."

"Y-You shouldn't have included me in your business."

"I wasn't planning to!"

"But you did anyways." She left go of his hand and went upstairs to her room. This time, she was pissed off at Neji for not telling her earlier.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata!" he yelled. "It was a mistake to include you! I realized that now!"

Hinata had formed new tears in her eyes. She was resting upon her bed, with her pillow supporting her chin. She couldn't believe him! Lucky her dad or her sister Hanabi wasn't there. Otherwise, it was going to be hell for Neji. Well, it was his fault for being in a gang! If it weren't for that, they both would be going to Baskin Robins and buying ice cream while having a great time by now.

And Hinata wouldn't be able to actually meet Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke. Her mind started thinking about him. He's very tense and obnoxious. Hinata couldn't see why anyone would date that jerk besides his good looks. Although he did save her from those hit men and no one really forced him to. He could've gotten killed. But, he didn't. And neither did she.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't a bad guy after all. Except for the gang image and his personality. And his ability to not keep his mouth shut. If it weren't for his blabber, she and Neji would still be hugging each other and happy that they're both safe... for now...

Hinata heard the door slam, which made her flinch. It looks like Neji finally gave up and left. She figured she wouldn't talk to him, until she could except the fact that he's actually in a gang. That could take days... maybe weeks. Whatever. He deserved it.

-x-

The next day, Sasuke confronted Hinata at school. "Okay listen," he said. "You owe me for saving you life."

"What!?" Owe him!? She didn't even ask him! Hinata grimaced. "But, but, but---"

"No buts." He put his cold finger upon her lips. "I don't know how you'll be repaying me, but I'll think of something. In the meantime, you're my slave." _Slave!?_

She shook her head. "No, no, no, no!" She shouted. "I-I... I don't want to be your slave!"

"Ah, but you must," he said, turning back. "Like I said. You owe me."

Hinata wanted to scream. She wanted to punch him, but she couldn't because he was right. She does owe him after saving her life from those gang members. It would take a load just to repay Sasuke.

She swallowed. How was she gonna repay Sasuke again?

Someone disturbed her from her thoughts. Hinata saw her friends, Kiba and Shino, walking towards her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed. "Hey, was Uchiha talking to you?"

"Oh, ano..." -her eyes traveled somewhere else- "He was j-just asking about the notes for bi-biology."

"Okay!" Kiba grinned.

"How are you?" Shino asked.

"I'm okay," Hinata shrugged.

Shino said nothing after that. They were silent for a minute. "Hey look who I brought!" Kiba said, breaking the silence. Something was inside Kiba's over-sized jacket. The small dog Akamaru came out and panted happily.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata said. "Dogs aren't allowed i-in school!"

"Sssssh! No one knows except you guys!"

"Kiba, you have to take Akamaru back home," Shino stated.

"You guys are no fun!" Kiba protested. The bell rang. He snickered. "Time to go," he muttered. "Later!" He walked away into his class with Akamaru hidden.

"He will expel himself," Shino mumbled and left to class. "Bye Hinata."

She waved and went to her class. She took a glimpse at Sasuke smirking at her while leaning on a wall. She hurriedly went inside, leaving him alone with no one in the hallway. At least, that was what she thought.

"You!" a voice cried. Sasuke recognized it was Neji. He looked very pissed off.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, while pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I saw you talking to my cousin!" Neji yelled. "I suggest you stay away from her!"

He smirked while lighting a cigarette and started blowing smoke at Neji's face. "You don't trust me with her?"

"Of course I don't!" -Neji pulled his collar- "Hinata-chan's a good kid! You better leave her alone!"

"Relax gramps," Sasuke said while smoking. "She's not gonna turn bad! But she does owe me."

"Owes you!? She owes you no shit!"

"Yeah she does. I saved her life. Now she's gotta return the favor." He threw the cigarette to the floor and crumbled it with his foot. "Otherwise, I'll take her life away."

"You wouldn't!" Neji pulled harder this time. Sasuke pushed him away.

"Wanna try me?" He started walking away. "Besides, I still haven't thought of anything yet. Don't try to stop me, Hyuga."

Neji growled. "Don't try to pull anything funny Uchiha! And if you ever hurt her, I'll fuck you up! Ya hear!?"

Sasuke smirked even wider. "Sure, sure!" He left Neji alone in the hallway and started thinking._ What could I do with her? _he wondered. _Maybe I should have sex with her-- now that will drive her cousin crazy! _He snickered at the thought. _She might probably be a virgin. After all, she is a 'good kid.' With a really hot body. On second thought, I should screw her!_

He then pushed the door open to his class. Mr. Kakashi Hatake was already in lesson. "Mr. Uchiha," he said. "I see you're late. Care to explain?"

"I was in the bathroom?" Everyone laughed at the sentence.

"Doing what?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Mr. Uchiha, take a seat! We'll discuss what you missed after school!"

Obediently, he sat on his seat with an irritated expression carved onto his face._ Damn teachers. They need to get laid._

-x-

Eight hours later, school ended. Hinata went to her locker and spotted her friends ready to leave. She could see Kiba smiling mischievously and Shino with his expression hidden.

"They still didn't find Akamaru!" Kiba yelled cheerfully. "Ha!"

"They will eventually," Shino replied.

"Kiba-kun, you're c-crazy," Hinata told him.

"Crazy but lucky!" Akamaru started popping out of his jacket and Kiba stroke him behind his ears. "Good boy."

Hinata shrugged and started petting Akamaru too.

"Hinata-chan!" Just then, Neji came running to her.

She looked somewhere else, with her nose in the air and walked away from him. Her two friends followed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I'm m-mad at Neji," Hinata retorted.

"Why is that?" Shino asked.

"Long story."

"Long story short?"

"I'm m-mad at him." She walked even faster when Neji kept calling her. Kiba put his arms out and stopped him.

"Yeah, she's mad at you," he said.

"You think I don't know that!?"

Just then, Hinata spotted the love of her life. Naruto Uzumaki had seen her as well. He waved to her and flashed his foxy smile.

She blushed and waved back at him. Next to him, was Sakura Haruno, looking at her like Hinata was unimportant. The pink-haired pretty always thought she was unimportant, Hinata figured. But she didn't care.

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke wasn't with them. He's probably stirring up trouble somewhere else...

"Hinata!" Neji grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Hey!" she yelled and pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and I'm sorry for putting your life in danger, but you gotta listen to me!"

"Why sh-should I listen to you!?"

"Because I care deeply about you!" His face softened. "I really do." He grabbed her arms. "But you need to pay attention when I tell you this! Do not hang out with Uchiha!"

"But I owe him--"

"No you don't. He's only saying that just so you can be his slave or whatever."

Now Hinata as at the point of confusion. "Th-Then what do I do?"

Neji showed a huge grin. "Leave it up to me."

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Update: It's been re-edited! W00t! **


	2. You're Alright I Guess

**Thanks for the reviews peoples! And for that, I reward you the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: You're Alright (I Guess)

The alarm clock buzzed into Hinata's mind. She immediately hit the snooze button and stood up from her bed. One thing that she was thinking about was taking a short, hot shower before Hanabi went inside the bathroom before she does. _That little brat is always hogging it up! _She thought bitterly and quickly went inside the bathroom. Success! Now her younger sister had to wait until she was finished! A victory smile spread through her lips as she turned on her shower.

She always liked the feeling of the hot water pouncing on her naked body, not to mention when it's in the morning. Although she wanted to take an hour just standing there, she had to be fast about it, since Hanabi would probably annoy the jeebus out of her when she came out.

Hinata grabbed the sponge, filled it with soapy liquid, and rubbed it across her body. Then, she grabbed the shampoo and ran it over her middle-length hair. As soon as the water cleaned most of the soap off of her body, she turned off the shower-head and came out with a towel that she had set up before. Hinata patted it against her wet body, but heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hurry up, will you!?" Hanabi shouted grumpily.

With a quick sigh and wrapping the towel around her body, she opened the door. "All yours," Hinata sweetly replied.

She heard a slam from Hanabi, shutting the door. And a scream of defeat when she realized her big sister had used up all the hot water. "You jerk!!!" she shrieked.

Oh boy. Hinata now had to deal her lecture during breakfast.

Anyways, she went back onto her morning schedule and went onto changing into her usual comfortable clothes and then ran down the stairs to her kitchen. Hinata took a box of corn flakes and milk as her morning meal.

Just then, someone opened the door. It couldn't have been her father, since he was always busy at work.

"I'm about to kill someone," Neji stated, sitting down with his cousin.

"W-Why is that, Neji-nii?" Hinata asked while gulping down her cereal.

His head came banging onto the table. "The asshole will not cooperate."

Hinata tilted her head.

"Sasuke!"

"Oh... OH!" She put the bowl into her sink and sat back with Neji. "It's okay n-niisan. I can d-deal with it..."

"NO! I will not let you put yourself out for him!"

What!? He made it seem like Hinata was about to whore herself! "It's only a t-tiny f-favor."

"Tiny favor or not, he's still gonna take it too far!" Neji then stormed out of the mansion. "You coming? Where's Hanabi? Hanabi!!!"

Attentively, she came down ready, but still mad at Hinata for the shower incident. "Ready," she mumbled.

Another sigh escaped Hinata's mouth. "Y-You didn't eat anything."

"So?" Hanabi followed Neji out the door. "I'll eat something at school."

"Okay." With that, the Hyugas left towards Neji's small car.

Not really any conversation was taking place between them. Once Hanabi got out of the car, they drove, both older cousins started chatting away without her to question anything.

"Stay. Away. From him," Neji expressed. "I'm warning you."

"I will!" Hinata shouted. He was getting on her nerves.

After that, he parked the car and they both went inside their high school without any sentence exchanged once again.

-x-

A tap was felt on Hinata's shoulder while she was getting her books inside her locker. "Kiba!" she squealed.

"Hiiiiiii," Kiba said, exaggerating the vowel. "No one still found him!" Akamaru then came out of his jacket.

She slapped her forehead. "They w-will find him ev-ventually," Hinata retorted.

"Why do you people always doubt me?" Faced down to the floor, he walked away. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see Sakura walking in the middle of the hallway. It looked like she was performing a show for everyone staring, since she was thrusting her curvy hips and flipping her short pink hair. What a sight to see. The guys were drooling while thinking very dirty thoughts about her. _Same old, same old, _Hinata thought as she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Sakura noticed this and rolled her light green eyes from the sight of the Hyuga heiress.

All of a sudden, they heard a _slap! _coming from the beauty queen. Sakura gaped and saw a boy behind her, that smacker her ass. The gap then turned into a smile and she started to hit the guy playfully.

_Of course that would happen! She loves it when a guy touches her. _Hinata turned her head when she saw that the 'performance' was over.

"They should've smacked yours," Sasuke whispered in back of her. His breath tickled Hinata's neck and made her wince.

"W-What?"

"Since you got a big ass," he explained. Hinata turned to face him. "Bigger than hers I mean."

She blushed at the comment. "Ano... th-thank you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That would be something you don't see everyday."

Hinata then thought about what Neji said. She stepped back, which made Sasuke lean forward. "I h-have to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked while leaning more towards her. His face didn't show any expression whatsoever.

"To th-this class." Just looking at Sasuke made Hinata apprehensive.

"What class?" Even the questions made her sweat. "It's not even first period yet."

_He's right! _She thought. _Why isn't the damn bell ringing!?_

"I-I must make a head start," she answered and right away, she left him to stand there, sneer deviously.

At last, she wasn't nearby him anymore. If Neji ever saw what just happened, he would rant non-stop about how many times he told her not to see Sasuke anymore. That would be completely troublesome and annoying to hear _"I told you not to hang out with him, but you don't listen blah blah..."_

There was a sound that came banging in her ears. It was the bell! Finally! First period began. It was time to go to math.

She came inside the classroom and saw Miss Anko there. Crap! She would always scare Hinata whenever she scowled at her without any intentions. She decided to take a seat in the middle row and found one sitting between her friend Shino, and Tenten.

"Hello Shino-kun," she muttered to him.

He simply looked at her and nodded his head.

Out of curiosity, Hinata turned around to see who was in the back of her. And then she saw Sasuke way at the back with his arms crossed and his usual apathetic, but hot appearance.

_There is no point in avoiding him if he was in my class,_ she assumed and turned back with her left eye twitching and a forced smile. There was no point in avoiding this guy period.

Hours later, everywhere Hinata went, there was Sasuke who was right behind her. He would always find a way to talk to her, no matter how much she tried ignoring him. It's like he was _stalking_ her! She couldn't take it anymore. This Uchiha guy was really bugging her with his constant show-ups. It was time to confront him.

Hinata was at the library while thinking of the words to say as soon as Sasuke began talking to her once again. She began reading a novel while waiting for him. When she put it down, she saw him right in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," she replied softly.

A noise of a clearing throat broke between them. Hinata saw her cousin right next to Naruto, who was filling out a paper at a table. She frowned and went back to her reading, but the book was immediately put down by Sasuke.

"I-I'm trying to read in p-peace," she told him.

"So?"

Neji slammed his fist on the table. Naruto turned to him with an angry look. "What's your problem!?" he yelled at him.

Just then, an idea came into his head. "It's just Sasuke," he mumbled at Naruto. "He keeps trying to score with Hinata-chan and he won't leave her alone. Besides, he told me he got a gun just in case she doesn't cooperate. There is nothing I could do." He started to shake his head in agony.

Naruto gasped at the lie. "That bastard!" Out of nowhere, he ran towards Sasuke and jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. "Leave Hinata-chan alone!" he yelled.

The three of them couldn't believe what the blond just did. It actually made Hinata turned on to see her crush defending her.

"Agh! What the hell are you talking about!? Get off me!!!" Sasuke snapped while struggling for Naruto to get off of him.

"As long as you stop bothering Hinata-chan!" Naruto snapped back. "It's obvious you ain't gonna get none!"

"Gonna get what!?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me, you pervert!"

"Look who's calling who a pervert! I'm not trying to get nothing!"

"Stop lying you asshole!" _Where was the librarian when you needed her?_

"Wait a minute," -Sasuke pushed him off with all his might- "are you saying I'm trying to score with her?" He pointed at the blushing Hinata.

"Isn't that what you were trying to do!?" Naruto stood up and pulled her arm. "And then shoot her if she doesn't give you her virginity!?" Hinata gulped. _It is that obvious that I'm a virgin?_

"NO! Who the fuck told you that!?" The door to the library then closed. One person was missing. Sasuke knew who was that one person. "Never mind."

Naruto's grip on Hinata calmed down. "You okay Hinata-chan?" he asked charmingly.

She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Thank you for c-caring N-Naruto-kun," she muttered.

He flashed his signature goofy grin. "It was nothing!" His face changed into a scowl onto Sasuke. "I'm watching you!" Then, he left the library silently.

"Um... okay then." Sasuke approached Hinata, looking as confused as ever. "What just happened?"

She giggled and snorted. "Naruto-kun is s-such a good person." He looked away and saw that no one was in the library, but those two. Suddenly, he felt someone grasping his hand. "You're b-bleeding!" she squealed.

He had a straight face on. "Must've been Naruto's sharp nails. Aren't they pretty?" They both chuckled at the remark.

Swiftly, Hinata took out a silky handkerchief out of her pocket jeans. She started to rip some of the clothing and bandaged it around Sasuke's bleeding hand. At the same time, Sasuke was stunned about the sudden movement.

"A-Ano," Hinata uttered.

He looked at his bandaged hand. Blood started covering the ripped fabric. "Ugh... thanks?"

Hinata gave a small smile. "Y-You're welcome."

It occurred to Sasuke that she was only standing there without trying to get all mushy about it. Usually when Sakura treated his wounds, she would always try to rape--er, violently make-out with him. Not this girl. She just stood there examining the handkerchief wrapped around the palm of his hand. Even though Sakura was the first female friend he ever had, she would always try to ruin that with a simple kiss. _Why am I friends with that slut again? _Sasuke wondered.

He stared at Hinata, which made her uncomfortable. She gave a fake cough to interrupt his thoughts. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you o-okay Uchiha-san?" Her eyes glanced at her shoes.

"Of course I'm okay," he replied, grinning arrogantly. "This little scratch won't kill me."

"I-I know..." -time to change the subject- "S-So anyways, d-did you t-think of a favor I can do f-for you?"

"First of all, you can stop stuttering."

"I-I'll try." _Dammit. _"But I can't be seen with you..."

"You didn't stutter!" Sasuke pointed out. "Why? Cause Nuttie said so?"

Nuttie? "Who?" Hinata tilted her head a little.

"Neji! Duh." This made Hinata giggle.

"I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"I c-can't hang out with you."

"Pfft. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

"But you're dangerous."

"Because I'm in a gang? Neji is too." He crossed his arms. "Why are you even listening to him?"

She shrugged. "He kn-knows what's best."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. "If you think he knows best about you, he's hella wrong." He took her hand and led her out of the library. "I'll take you to see what we do when we're not pretending if you know what I mean." Yes, Hinata knew what he definitely meant. However, she didn't want to know what he or her cousin did out on the streets all day. It was as if he was endangering her life like Neji did to her. She didn't want to risk it.

"U-Uchiha-san," she muttered.

"Just call me Sasuke," he retorted. "You make me sound old."

"Um... are we suppose to c-cut school?"

"Um... no. Didn't you hear the last bell ring?" There were no students or teachers for that matter in the hallway. "We're not even suppose to be here anymore," he snickered.

Wow. Time goes by fast. "B-But I don't w-want to go with you," Hinata said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Then I guess you know what I mean then." He then kept going still holding Hinata's hand, until they were out of the school building.

He was greeted by a punch in the face.

"Ow!" he screamed. "What the fuck!?" He touched his cheek, rubbing against the spot Neji hit him at.

Neji hastily grabbed onto Hinata. "I told you to stop hanging out with her!"

Sasuke gave a big grin. "I can't help myself, mate." After that, he grabbed Neji and pinned him to the wall. Then, he swing-kicked his abdomen.

Neji shouted and hugged himself due the pain. He slid down on the wall.

"STOP!" Hinata bawled and frantically waved her arms. This had to stop before things go out of control. She ran to her cousin and helped him up.

"Tell him he's paranoid," Sasuke responded. There was a throbbing sensation on his face that caused him to feel angry.

"Stop hanging around with Hinata then!" Neji snapped.

"Why can't I!? She still owes me!" His eyes glared at Hinata. "And so far, she hasn't done anything that would make us even."

Hinata flinched. Why was Sasuke suddenly pinning this on her? She had nothing to due with their business in the first place! Hinata glanced at Neji. He couldn't even look at her. She glanced back at Sasuke. He was still glaring at her coldly, as if watching her every move. He did have a point. Saving your life from death was a major favor for her. A major she didn't ask for. But still a favor. Hinata did owe him. He was being a jerk about it, but it was her fault for not showing her gratitude properly.

"Neji-niisan," she began. "I do owe him. He s-saved my life."

Sasuke now had that same arrogant smile he had earlier. Neji just wanted to punch that grin off his "pretty" face.

"I don't trust him," Neji said.

"You don't trust me!? We're both in the same gang for Christ's sake!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Neji stuck his nose in the air. "You think that means anything?"

"Guys!" Hinata snapped. "P-Please stop fighting!"

The two males did as what they were told. They instantly stopped their bickering, glared for one last time, and then walked off to their separate directions. Hinata became relieved and followed Neji towards his car, even though she knew he would give her the silent treatment for trying to protect her. She felt bad for taking advantage of her cousin's defense. He was trying to protect her. That was the promise he made.

-x-

_Silence._Again, there was no one home at the Uchiha estate. Mom and dad were working and didn't even bother calling his cell if he were home or not. His older brother finally moved out and would never be seen again until he finished college. Why did it have to be absolutely boring at a very big house? _Because no one was home, that's why!_ Sasuke thought, fuming with boredom. He plumped himself on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. _Hm... Who could I call? _He took out his cellphone and fiercely looked at all the numbers in his cellphone, yet he didn't want to talk to none of the people he had as contacts. _I should go out. _He stood up from his couch and opened the door to his home. "Later!" he called out to no one and shut the door.

Sasuke passed by his car. "Not today," he mumbled and kept walking. There were people outside that he knew from school that he never really knew, but they knew him. _Of course they know me. I'm Sasuke motherfucking Uchiha. _Most of the ladies came to Sasuke as soon as they saw the sight of him._And that's a bad thing..._

They were squealing and bitching for him. Some of them even got into a cat fight. The ladies' man only stood there, tired of the same old thing that kept happening when he's always around. It's the reason why he doesn't really have any female friends. Or a girlfriend for that matter. Not only do they hyperventilate when he's around, but they're willing to stab their friends in the back only to have him.

Speaking of backstabbers, there came Sakura Haruno punching the girls out of the way just to see him.

"Move it!" Only one command made everyone back off. They knew they couldn't win against Sakura. She had only one advantage that none of the girls had. She was Sasuke's friend.

Eventually, they all left them be. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came hugging Sasuke while jumping up and down, just to make sure he feels her breasts bouncing on him. "I missed you! I felt like we haven't seen each other in awhile..."

Sakura Haruno. Pretty. Intellectual. Confident. And deceiving. "Tch," was Sasuke's only answer.

He remembered a time when she wasn't such a total bitch. Years ago, she was quite the opposite. Sure she wasn't as hot as she was now, but she still had personality. Almost everyone loved her. She was kind and understanding. That's what made Sakura, one of his best friends. Even though she was mean to Naruto, Sasuke would always find a way to put her foot in her mouth and still be not totally mad at her.

But that was long ago. Since she developed breasts and became homecoming queen, Sakura became a different person.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she 'innocently' asked while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nothing," he answered coldly and walked away from her, but she followed anyways.

"You can tell me anything," she stated while wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Pathetic, much?_ "I wanna be alone," he said flatly.

Her mood turned disappointed. "Call me," she retorted and (cat)walked away.

_Never!_The last time Sasuke ever called Sakura was when he asked a dumb math question for homework. That was about it.

Unexpectedly, a light bulb flashed over his head, and he now knew how Hinata could finally owe him back.

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Girl Friend, Not Girlfriend

**Thanks for the reviews people! You rock! Btw, sorry for the cliffy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Girl Friend, Not Girlfriend

Both of the Hyugas were quiet in the car. Neji was still pissed off of that fact that Hinata was disobeyed him from hanging out with Sasuke. Also, Hinata was too anxious to even defend herself. Even Hanabi questioned their silence and why they took so long to pick her up. Neji only shrugged. Hinata just made a pathetic whimpering noise, indicating that she didn't want to explain what's going on. Hanabi was left confused and decided to give up on them and drift off to day dream world.

A few minutes later, they were home. Hanabi was the first to step off the car, since she couldn't stand the silent madness. Before Hinata left, she faced Neji. "I-I'm sorry, Neji-nii."

He snorted. "Yeah..._right_."

Hinata gave a sad frown. "I tr-truly am! I-I... didn't mean for you to g-get hurt."

Neji's face calmed a bit. "I know you didn't," he said softly, "but why can't you realize that Uchiha's up to no good? I can't even imagine why you're trying so hard just to be with him!"

"H-He saved me life," Hinata reminded. "And I n-need to p-pay him back."

"Not this again," he murmured. "Hinata-chan, I don't trust him."

She took his hand reassuringly. Neji felt the warmness rushing at her touch. _She's always so sweet, _he thought while taking a glance into her kind eyes.

Hinata squeezed his hand even tighter. "I... can take care of m-myself Neji-nii. Please l-let me prove that." Her words were soft, but firm and serious.

Although she tried so hard to convince him, Neji just couldn't believe that. Hinata was always the delicate and fragile flower. She needed to always be protected. She can never even live up to the standards of her strict father. How was Neji going to let her take care of herself?

"Hinata," he breathed out and grabbed her hand with his other. "Just be careful with Sasuke. Don't let him change you for who you are."

She smiled and got out of the car. "D-Don't worry Neji-niisan, I promise I w-won't change! You c-can count on it!"

"Alright," was his final unsure answer and he drove off, Hinata going inside her house with a happy look on her face.

_I will protect myself,_she committed to herself. She was then stopped by Hanabi.

"What were you and Neji talking about?" Hanabi asked, still befuddled as ever.

"Nothing," Hinata replied, walking past her.

The younger sibling followed, still having more questions that must be answered. "Who's Sasuke? Is he your new boyfriend or something?"

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, lifting an eyebrow. "You were l-listening to m-my conversation!?"

"Maybe." Hanabi swayed her body sideways while looking at another direction.

"My God, Hanabi!" Hinata quickly went into her room and slammed the door. "S-Stop interfering in my personal l-life!"

"Pfft. Why should I!?" Hanabi went inside her room. "You're not important!!!" She then slammed the door in response.

_Why did Hanabi have to be so annoying? _Hinata thought while turning on her computer. She signed onto her username and checked if anyone was online. Nope. No one seemed to be inside their homes these days. That is, except for the no-lifers. _Which is me. _She turned off the computer and slumped on her bed and started to think about her only friends. _Kiba goes out, and so does Shino. Don't they ever ask me to go out with them? Well, there was that one time... _Hinata started to reminisce about those failed attempts when her two friends tried to make her go out, but she would always refuse.

_I need new friends! _She began pulling out a journal from inside her pillowcase and started writing about the things that happened today. _Neji-nii was being too overprotective. He just won't let me do anything in the world! He thinks I'm so weak. But not Sasuke. Well, actually he thinks I'm weak too, but I doubt he'll be all over me like some bodyguard. I'm also wondering how I must owe him back. He said he'd think of something, but while he is, I'm his slave. YEAH RIGHT. He's so... strange. Why do so many girls like him anyways?_

She closed the small lavender book and placed it back into her pillowcase. There were two things that stuck out of her mind. One, was the pay-back. Two, was Naruto Uzumaki for some random reason. She never saw him in awhile. How dreamy he was, with his messy blond hair that Hinata just wanted to tangle her fingers in. And his lively blue eyes--- it just showed how innocent and adorable he can be at the same time. She closed her eyes and Naruto came in he head, smiling at her.

-x-

There was a ruckus coming from Hinata's locker when she was pounding on it. She kept trying to open the damn thing, but it just won't budge after she did her locker combination perfectly. She tried doing it again. "Okay one more time," she muttered and then opened it."Gah!" It still wouldn't unfasten itself. "Open you stupid piece of ju---"

A strong punch hit the locker and it was finally unshut. Hinata saw Sasuke behind her, with a bothered expression that wasn't really new to her. "You looked like you needed help. Again," he said.

"Um... yeah... th-thanks," Hinata retorted and got her book-bag from the locker, then closed it eagerly and walked outside the school. The depressed-looking boy chased after her.

"I need you to come with me," he whispered in her ear.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder a little. "Okay."

They both were outside of the school in a matter of seconds, but didn't really say anything to each. It was Sasuke who broke the silence. "I found a way how you can repay me back," he mentioned, jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

_Yes! Finally! _"W-What is it?" Hinata felt suspense rushing towards her. She needed to know. Now. Might as well get it over with it.

Sasuke approached her and was soon an inch from her. "I need you," he began, "to..."

Yeah.

"... be..."

Yeah.

"My girl friend..."

Yeah-- what!? "Girlfriend!?" Hinata shrilled. Now that, she just had to draw the line for. She was barely experience about the whole dating thing.

"No baka! I mean Hinata," Sasuke exclaimed. "I need you to be my girl. Friend. Buddy. Person." _Say what again? _"A friend! A really good friend!"

"Huh?" Hinata couldn't believe what he just said. A girl friend? She thought he had like millions of them, fan girls mostly.

"Did I stutter!?" That hit her hard. "I want you to be my friend!"

It was like he was reading her mind. After all, she did need new friends. "Um... okay." She wasn't sure whether she felt relieved or flabbergasted.

"But..." Ugh oh. The but. "You have to be with me whenever I need you. If I call you to come over, you WILL do it. No excuses. And don't started falling for me. Got it?"

"Question," Hinata replied.

"I never actually had a real friend... who was a girl that is," Sasuke explained, knowing what question Hinata was about to ask. "All my girl friends try to be my girlfriend. It's so annoying. It's like, I can't enjoy a female's company without being accused of liking her when I stare too much at her body. That's so annoying." He stepped forward, closing the space they had together and grabbed her shoulders. "That's why I need you."

Wow. Being a true girl friend to Sasuke. Hinata wondered how that will make the other girls feel. Especially Sakura. "I d-don't know..."

His grip on her clasped. "Please?" The sudden politeness made Hinata beam a little. She really hasn't seen him this way before. Even his facial expression tendered. That is so... amusing and friendly at the same time.

"I s-said okay!" Hinata giggled.

Sasuke breathed out deeply and changed into his usual moody state, only hinting gratitude in his dark eyes. "Thank you," he mumbled and then walked away, but stopped as soon as he forgot to do something else and came back to her. "Do you have a cell?"

She nodded and took it out. "You n-need my number?"

"Yeah," was his answer and they exchanged their cell numbers. "Kay thanks, bye." Before Hinata knew it, Sasuke left before her very sight. She started to leave as well with a very bright appearance that everyone around her was afraid to ask, until Kiba saw her.

"You look really happy," he stated and arched an eyebrow. "You raped Naruto or something?"

"What!? No... No!" she yelled and the happiness turned into an innocent accusation.

"Relax!" He patted her head playfully. "Sheesh, I was only kidding Hina!"

_Of course you were_. They started talking about random things after that but then Hinata had to go home. "Later!" she called out to Kiba. He smiled and waved while watching her go home.

-x-

"_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, please give this song another listen, close your eyes...__" _Hinata's cellphone rang. She quickly picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"Hey," Sasuke greeted. "I'm bored."

Come on. They aren't friends for a day and he's calling her as if she was there for him everytime. "Go do something!" she exclaimed.

"But doing something alone is so boring." That made Hinata feel awkward.

"I d-don't think I c-could do that," she mumbled on the phone.

He grimaced. "Do what!?" He thought for a moment. "No! Not that!" That surprisement turned into a quick laugh. "I mean, like, do you wanna go out?"

Hinata reddened. "I thought we w-were friends?"

"I don't mean like that going out. Stop misunderstanding me,"-Hinata heard a small huff- "Just going out somewhere without all that silent and mushy stuff."

"Oh. Okay." The pink tint on her face quickly faded.

"Pick up you in five minutes?"

"S-Sure." Then Sasuke hung up without giving Hinata a chance to say bye.

_I'm going out with Sasuke, _Hinata thought. _As a friend thing... _She got her journal again and wrote in it. _Sasuke and me became friends. This could probably give me a chance to be with Naruto-kun! Yay!!!_ She closed it and went to checking herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little disheveled, so she picked up the brush and started fixing it, then started watching television. It was a comedy she recognized before about these teenagers from the 70's. Funny.

Five minutes later, somebody was knocking on the door. Hanabi was the first to answer it, and she saw a very cute looking-emo. "Hi," he said. "Is Hinata here?"

A wide smile spread through her face. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No..."

She giggled a bit. "Well, she doesn't talk to anyone unless they're her boyfriend."

His gave a small smirk. "Then she has two boyfriends then."

"Hanabi, who is that?" Hinata came down and gasped when she saw Sasuke looking very handsome while she only looked casual. He wore a gray cashmere sweater with light black jeans. His hair was in the usual spiky manner. "I... I'm sorry." She grabbed Hanabi's arm and started mumbling something at her that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"What are you sorry for?" Sasuke questioned.

"My sister!" She jerked her arm.

"Hey!" Her sister pulled her arm back and went away. "Jerk," she uttered.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay." He cocked his head, beckoning to go out. She went outside followed by Uchiha and went inside the car.

-x-

They went into a pizzeria and sat on a small table. The waitress came with a pen and a little pad. "What would you guys like to eat?"

"Ugh... I'll take... a pizza with pepperoni," Sasuke retorted. "And my friend will have a...?"

Hinata kept looking at the menu. "A p-pizza with olives and p-peppers."

"Alright, and to drink?"

"Coke. What about you Hinata?"

"Coke."

"Okay." She grabbed the menus that lay on the table and headed off to prepare the pizza.

Sasuke laid back on his chair. "You always stutter around people?"

She nodded her head. "I c-can't stop."

"You nervous or something?"

"Yeah..."

"Hn. Why are you nervous?" The waitress came with their cokes and then went back. He started sipping impatiently.

"B-B-Because I am..." The questions weren't helping her as much either.

His eyes darted at the ceiling. "You like me?"

She glanced at another direction and blushed. "As a fr-friend."

He looked back at her. "You're blushing. Would you quit it?" Hinata stared down, trying to stop colouring her face. "Kidding," he said, which made her face come up.

Hinata nervously laughed and took some of her soda. Sasuke seemed like quite the comedian (sarcasm). "U-Uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke," he corrected. "Just call me Sasuke. You might as well get use to it."

"Okay SASUKE-SAN, h-how long do we have to be friends?"

His calmed expression changed into a scowl. "You don't want us to be friends?"

"N-No, I d-do! It's just, it's just, if you have a time that we s-stop?"

He tapped his chin. "Nope. We're gonna be friends forever." He gave a mocking grin.

Now that, she laughed at. "V-Very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be..." They were silent after that.

_Oh crap! I need to apologize! _"I'm sorry," Hinata said.

"It's okay?" The pizza was slammed on their table just in time. They both took a slice without exchanging a word after that.

-x-

After they finished hanging out with each other, Sasuke took Hinata home. "It was nice hanging out with you (sorta)," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied, knowing that someone enjoyed her company.

He made a little sound and walked away to his car, then driving away hurriedly, as if he just robbed a bank.

The door opened all of a sudden and out came Hanabi. "Did you have a nice date?" she asked sarcastically.

Hinata waved her hand. "We w-weren't in a date!"

"Sure." Hinata went inside and pretty soon came up to her room.

"Oh yeah Neji called," Hanabi mentioned. "I told him you were on a date. Oops."

_I swear I'm gonna strangle her, _Hinata thought and went to call Neji, explaining that she had none intimate moments with him, and they were just going out as friends.

**End of Chapter.**


	4. The Best New Buddies You'll Ever See

**Here's the fourth chapter! And for making me so damn happy with the reviews, I'd like to especially thank Anime-lover**-**44, ofnonimportance, ** **kenshinlover2002, Killian Rawr, kawaiitahina123, xXx-2-GUD-4-U-xXx! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Best New Buddies You Will Ever See

Lots of girls kept staring at Hinata when she was walking precisely in the middle of the hallway. The kept whispering to each other about her, which probably meant someone saw her and Sasuke at the pizzeria last night.

_We're just friends!_Hinata wanted to shout out to all the haters. _We didn't even touch each other for Christ's sake!_

Soon, she was acquainted with her new pal (and rumored lover), Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't seem clueless about the whispers fluttering between those two.

"Will you all shut up!?" he yelled. "We're not dating!"

That seemed to make most of the people relieved. And so was Hinata, now that she didn't have as much enemies as she did about five minutes ago.

"Let's go," Sasuke murmured. They went to the cafeteria and got their trays of lunch.

They were about to sit on Sasuke's regular table when Hinata was stopped by Kiba. "Hey Hinata!" he said cheerfully. His big brown eyes went to Sasuke and immediately frowned. "What are you doing with him?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, um... we're f-friends Kiba," Hinata explained.

That only left Kiba puzzled. "When did this happen?"

"Last night dog boy," Sasuke said, coming into the conversation.

Kiba's jaw dropped. "What!?"

Hinata blushed many shades of red. "Not like that Kiba!"

His eyes narrowed. "Ooookay then... so... Hinata... you coming?"

She looked down. "Actually... I'm... going with U-Uchiha-san..."

"Uchiha-san?" The response made Kiba laugh crudely. "Yeah sure. You guys are such good friends. Later!" He left them with an unknown mad look on his face.

A small grunt came from Sasuke. "What's his problem?"

She thought of an excuse. "He's just h-having a bad day."

He shrugged it off. "Whatever." He walked to his table with Hinata coming after him. She couldn't help but think about her friend. Kiba sounded very annoyed by the fact that her and Sasuke were friends with each other and that she was gonna sit with him, rather than her usual friends. She figured she'd apologize to him after school or whenever she'd get the time to at least talk to him. As long as Sasuke wouldn't need her for anything that is.

What she didn't know, was that Naruto Uzumaki was waiting for them in 'their' table. Actually, she did, but she forgot he sat there too. She could feel her face getting hotter and a giant grin appearing on her face. Then again, it was a little worth it to ditch her other friends... (A/N: Just a reminder, it is bad to ditch your friends for a crush... very bad...)

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. "And baka!"

"Dobe."

"H-Hello Naruto-kun!" Hinata said while taking a seat next to him and Sasuke. She tried not to stare at him so much, but still look at him enough just so he won't get suspicious.

"You gonna sit here for now on?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied for Hinata who attempted to answer.

Naruto was very content with it either way. "Alright!" His secret fan girl became as cheery as him when she heard his answer.

Suddenly, the three started eating their lunch. Sasuke and Hinata having the same thing, while Naruto ate his favorite food in the whole universe, ramen. "So Hinata-chan," he began while slurping the noodles from the cup. "How are you?"

"B-Better," she retorted. _Now that I'm with you! _"What about y-you?"

"Okay, I guess." He became a little sadder now when answering the question.

It was time to panic for Hinata. _It's me! He's not okay because of stupid ugly me! Aaaagggh! _"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, it's just... I'm a little down is all."

_Aw, my poor little Naruto! _"Do you w-want to talk about it?"

He beamed a little. "I'd like that."

"(cough) (cough) Gay (cough)," Sasuke coughed.

"I'm not gay, you asshole!" Naruto exclaimed to him. The loudness of his tone made Hinata's eardrums almost pop.

_Yeah asshole! _She thought. _Way to ruin a perfect moment! _She crossed her arms and went back into her chair, looking absolutely crushed and miserable. She glared at Sasuke, but as soon as he glanced at her, she quickly looked back at Naruto.

He drank some of his sprite. "Stop yelling," he simply said to the blond. Hinata had to agree with him on that.

"Naruto, do you have to be so damn loud!? I can hear you all the way from here!" Sakura nagged, coming out of nowhere.

He didn't really listen to her. Instead, he was only looking at her with glee. "Sakura-chan!"

She instantly sat down on a chair next to Sasuke and placed her chin on her hand. "I had to change my top. The principal said it was too showy. Please. Her boobs are too showy and she doesn't even try to cover those up. So retarded." Her green eyes rolled onto Hinata, noticing she was on their table. Sakura leaned towards Sasuke and whispered, "What's she doing here?"

He grabbed Hinata. "She's a new friend. Hinata Hyuuga, meet..." he paused, "wait, what's your name again?"

Sakura laughed, thinking it was a joke and pushed him playfully. "You're real friggin' funny Sasuke-kun! Such a turn on..."

"What?"

"Ugh nothing!" She flashed her most innocent smile.

Hinata corrupted the weird conversation. "Hello S-Sakura-chan."

That didn't really get her attention. She just stared at Hinata as if she was just trash, but that completely changed in a second. "I know who you are! You're Neji's cousin, right?"

No one really knew who Hinata was, so she just nodded her head and sighed. "Yes I am."

"He's a real hottie! Of course, not as hot as someone else I know..."

There was silence after that. Sasuke already finished his meal and was waiting for the bell to ring. Hinata and Naruto were still eating. Sakura was only checking out her nails (and Uchiha) looking very devious and girly. _Damn, what the hell is Hyuuga doing here? _She thought nastily. _Maybe she's secretly dating Sasuke-kun! Ah hell no! I must stop them! _She took a glimpse at clueless Hinata looking at Naruto. _So she likes the dobe, eh? This could be used against her..._

"Stop staring, would ya?" Sasuke's demand interrupted her thoughts.

"I wasn't staring at you Sasuke-kun!" That suffix would always annoy him.

"I know that."

_He's on to me! He's so smart... not to mention sexy and cool..._

The bell rang and everyone picked up their trays, threw their leftovers away, and went to find their classes. Sakura held onto Sasuke's arm, as if she was very defenseless. "We have chemistry together!"

_Haha, what a bad pun._"Whatever." They both went to their class.

Naruto and Hinata were left alone. "What class do you have?" he asked.

"History," she replied back.

The blond made a puzzling frown. "Aw, well I guess I'll see you later then." Then he did what Hinata was dying for him to do. No, not sex. He gave her a friendly hug! Her eyes widen and she blushed like there was no tomorrow, his arms looping her curvy waist. She tried putting her arms around him, but he was hugging that too. After the encounter, his foxy smile was back on, and then he left.

Feeling the numbness and warmth going around her body, she tried to move, but couldn't really, after being paralyzed by the embrace. She felt so happy when this was happening, and she could still feel his ramen scent all over her. _This is definitely going into my diary..._

Slowly, Hinata gave a big step. Then another. Pretty soon, she was out of her translation and she could manage to go to history still feeling breathless.

--

About two hours later, school was finished. Hinata was desperately looking for Kiba. _Where could he be? _She wondered._ Maybe he's in the playground... _She tried searching in the playground, but she couldn't find Kiba. She went back inside the school and tried to find the places where he would be in. "Kiba!" she called out. No answer.

When she was about give up, she finally found him. With Miss Anko. And Akamaru in her hand. "Oh no," she murmured and ran towards them. Kiba had the look of defeat, which meant they caught him with his dog.

"Geez, would you stop pulling him so hard!?" he yelled at her, since she was tugging Akamaru hurtfully, and the dog was whimpering a lot.

The mean lady she was, Miss Anko only snickered. "You should've thought about that before bringing this mutt to school."

"Mutt!? Why you little bi---" then he stopped and remember the definition of that word. _She's no female dog._

"Kiba!" Hinata whispered. The teacher didn't pay any attention to her. "They caught you!?"

He nodded his head. "I told Akamaru we were going home, and then he popped up when this tramp was around," he whispered back.

Miss Anko shoved Kiba for that comment. "Move along!" she told both him and Hinata. "The principal doesn't have all day!"

They both walked past Hinata. "Good luck!" she cried to him. _Poor Kiba. He's in for it really badly._

Hinata then went outside, still feeling so much sympathy and guilt for her dog-loving friend. She spotted Neji and his silver Mustang. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Did Sasu-GAY hurt you?"

"N-No," Hinata replied, much to his disappointment. "It's Kiba."

Neji drove off with Hinata on the passenger seat. "He hurt you?"

She shook her head. "He's in trouble b-because they found his d-dog."

"What a jackass," Neji murmured. Hinata shot a deadly glare at him. Well, tried to. "What? He should've been responsible and not take the dog with him."

Hinata hated to admit, but he was right. Shino even warned him! But no. Kiba just wanted to do it the hard way.

All of a sudden, there was a gunshot heard near them. "Crap!" Neji exclaimed. "Hinata, get down!" She did as she was told and hid underneath her seat. Neji pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he can, and the car started to go fast and furious.

Another loads of gunshots were heard and one of them hit the back window. "Agh!!" Hinata shrieked. She saw Neji pull out a gun.

"This means war," he declared and started shooting at the back. Hinata covered her ears, so she wouldn't have to hear the loud BOOM!

More gunshots were returned. Neji had to go faster. He ducked a little while trying to concentrate on the road. His cousin was hyperventilating like crazy. _Please let this be over, _Hinata thought, hot tears running down her cheeks.

There was a sound of a tire getting deflated. "No!!!" Neji shouted. The car swerved, which knocked Hinata's head on the car door and caused her to be unconscious. "Hinata!!!" was the last thing Hinata heard as she closes her eyes and drifts off into a much happier place.

Neji, on the other hand, kept making his car move, even though they shot a tire. He took a glimpse at Hinata. Blood was oozing out of the back of her head. He gasped and looked back at the road. A bullet crashed onto the windshield, which made it shatter into a thousand pieces. He had to think of something quickly, before they both die.

He came onto a bridge and stopped there. He grabbed Hinata in his arms and saw that they were standing on a flat surface to prevent them falling into the river. He had to jump.

Another set of bullets were hitting the car and he swiftly opened the door and dived fourteen feet into the cold water with Hinata. Chills were sent through him as he felt the freezing water soaking them both. Neji threw Hinata on his back and started swimming to shore.

It took a couple of minutes to swim, but they made it. As soon as he was on land, he plowed Hinata gently on the ground. He place his head onto her chest, just to make sure she was still breathing and her heart was still beating. He sighed with relief, but thought of something._How am I going to explain to Hiashi that we're both wet when I take her home AND that I don't have a car anymore?_

--

Hinata finally woke up, realizing she was on the couch of her mansion with a towel wrapped around her body. There was also a small one place on the back of her head. Her waist stood up and felt it. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing the wound. She felt very cold and strangely wet at the same time.

"Hinata-chan." She turned to see Neji standing nearby her. "You're awake!" He embraced her. However, she couldn't return the hug, since she was wondering how they got back into her house safely.

"W-What happened?" she asked, still trying to find her breath. "And why am I w-wet?"

"Yeah, about that," -he broke the hug and looked deep into her eyes- "We jumped in the river."

"WHAT!?" She started squirming around and fell onto the hard floor. "Ow."

"Hinata!" Neji picked her up. "You okay?"

"No I'm not!" She pulled from Neji. "Why d-did we j-jump!?"

"Because we had to! It was our only choice of survival!" He turned his back on her. "Oh yeah, and car's gone..."

Hinata's eyes became big. "How!?"

He turned to her. "They kept shooting at it!"

"Who!?"

Neji sighed. "Enemies of my gang."

Someone came approaching the both of them. It was Hanabi. "Oh! You're awake!" She beamed a little.

"She knows?" Hinata whispered at Neji.

"Yeah... I told her everything..."

"You w-what!?"

"Relax!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I won't tell dad, I promise!"

_Yeah right, _Hinata wanted to say. "You b-better not Hanabi!"

"I won't!" Hanabi was now getting annoyed by her sister's constant assumptions. "I said I promised!"

_Sure you do. _Hinata then went into her room and closed the door. She stripped off her wet clothes and wore a white robe. She took out her diary and started writing. _Today was a very weird day. Neji was getting shot, I fainted, and we ended up diving into a river just to stay alive. I am now beginning to suspect that Neji did something wrong... and I would always be there when he'd get shot. It's like I can't be with him anymore._

_Well, enough about that. In school, I got to talk to Naruto Uzumaki! He was eating ramen like he always did and then after lunch, he gave me a hug! I could've just died in his strong arms! I guess being friends with Sasuke does have its benefits. But then again, it also has its disadvantages, such as having a lot of girls talk about you and thinking that you're dating him when you two are just friends. And I don't think Sakura likes me... I hope we can be friends in the future..._

She stopped writing and closed her book. A sneeze escaped her and she grabbed a tissue and started blowing. Hinata felt her forehead. _Oh my God, I'm burning! _She came out of her room and went into the kitchen, making hot tea for her to drink. After she was done, she past the living room and saw Neji and Hanabi playing scrabble. The two looked as if nothing happened.

A little later, she was inside her room, drinking the tea she prepared. There was a ring coming from her cellphone, so she quickly picked it up and saw a text message on her screen. _I need u 2 come with me sumwhere, _it said. The text was from Sasuke.

She started writing back. _I can't, i'm sik, _she wrote and sent it. Another message from him came quickly. _Do u want me to come over?_It said. She started typing again. _Its ok._

_Ill come over. What's ur adress?_

She duplicated her last message. Another message came, but it was also duplicated.

Hinata sighed, knowing he'll be stubborn about it, and so she type in her address. The last message she got from him was _"k."_

_Maybe if I pretend to sleep he'll go away, _she thought. _But I don't feel sleepy... _She glanced at the time. It was five forty. He might be there in less than five minutes, which turned out her prediction was right and she heard the doorbell being rung. Quickly, she looked herself at the mirror, ran her fingers down her hair and then went downstairs just to see she was too late, and Neji and Sasuke were already having a staring contest.

"Uchiha," Neji snarled.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your cousin."

Hanabi's eyes sparkled. "Me?"

"No Hanabi, he meant me," Hinata said.

She had a jealous look on her face and walked away, mumbling "Why doesn't any high school guys ever visit me!?"

Anyways, the staring contest was still continuing. It had to take a blink and it was all over, but Hinata couldn't take the silence and acted like a spoilsport.

"Uchiha-san," she said, breaking the tension between him and Neji. "W-Why did you c-come here?"

"Can't friends visit each other?" he asked and help up a can. "I brought tomato soup."

Hinata took the can and went into the kitchen. "D-Do you want some?"

"Yeah," he said, following her.

"Careful Hinata! That could be poison!" Neji called out and went with them.

"Tch. You wish," Sasuke said. They both kept glaring at each other while Hinata was preparing the soup.

A few minutes later, it was ready and she gave a bowl to Sasuke and herself. "F-Follow me," she ordered and both her and Sasuke went inside her room.

_Hell no, _Neji thought. _I'm not gonna leave you all alone with him! _He decided it was time to spy on them, as long as he doesn't get caught.

"How come you're sick?" Sasuke questioned. "It's almost spring." He ate some of his soup.

"L-Long story," she replied back and turned on the television. They were watching some movie about pirates, starring Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. "Where d-did you want me to go with you?"

"Just some boring place," he said. "I had to go now."

"Why d-didn't you go?"

"Because you were sick and you needed me."

"N-No I didn't." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I-I mean you didn't h-have to come to s-stay with me."

"But I did." -he went near her face- "Deal with it."

Meanwhile, Neji was watching both of them behind the door, which was half-opened. _He's definitely up to no good, _he concluded.

"Neji-nii, aren't we going to keep playing?" Hanabi called out and saw Neji peaking at her sister's door. "What are you doing?"

Neji came up instantly when Hinata went to fully open her door. "Neji? What are y-you doing here?"

"Ugh..." -he looked around- "I was trying to tell you that... your father called and said he was coming..."

"Oh. When?" The words made her sigh.

"Later," he said and went away with Hanabi. "Let's go play scrabble."

"Dad's really coming?" she murmured.

"Yeah," he lied. _Uchiha better leave._

Hinata closed her door. Sasuke was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You want me to leave?"

"No, n-not yet." She went back to her bed and Sasuke sat on the stool she provided for him.

"I have a question," Sasuke said.

"Okay."

"Do you like Naruto?" _BUSTED!_"I mean, I caught you staring at him and looking redder than ever." His lips gave a crooked smile when Hinata said nothing. "So do you?"

Sweat was coming down on her face and she hide inside the covers. "It's n-none of your b-business!"

He grabbed the covers and pulled them aside, leaving Hinata with nothing to cover. "You do like the baka."

"He's, he's not a baka! He's, he's just..." she looked away since she was too speechless to say anything.

"I stand corrected. You're in love with him!" A menacing laugh broke out. "I knew it."

She faced him with a pleading appearance. "P-Please don't tell him anything!"

"I won't. I'm not matchmaker you know." Just then, his phone started to ring. He started picking it up. "Yeah?" He was quiet for a short while. "Okay, I'll be there." He then hung up. "I gotta go. Later." He approached towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Hinata squealed. "Where are you g-going?"

He turned around with a devilish smirk on his face. "If I told you, I'm gonna have to kill you." Hinata couldn't tell if that was a joke or not and watched him leave her all alone in her room to wonder.

**End of Chapter.**


	5. What I Like About You

**I'd like to thanks Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice and kenshinlover2002 for inspiring me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What I Like About You

When Hinata woke up, she had a terrible fever and strep throat. She couldn't come out of her comfy bed and wouldn't even bother trying to go to the bathroom, just so Hanabi wouldn't be there first. However, she heard the shower coming on and knew that Hanabi was already there.

As soon as she came out, she dressed herself in her uniform and ran towards Hinata's bed. The sudden movement made Hinata kick and punch beneath the covers and awoke her from her deep sleep.

"Wake up!!!" Hanabi shouted in her sister's ear. Hinata grunted noisily when she did this. "Don't be like that! We have school!"

There was no convincing Hinata to go to school. First of all, she wasn't ready, since her hair was very disheveled and her eyes remained shut, not to mention she wasn't dressed. Second, she was sick. "Hanabi," she whispered. "I can't go to s-school. I'm sick." A low cough was inserted while saying this.

Hanabi wasn't too convinced. "Are you really sick?"

Only a weak nod was her respond. "Tell Neji I c-can't go."

"Okay, whatever." With that, the younger sibling left Hinata there to rest in peace for a couple minutes until Neji came to check on her.

"Hinata-chan," Neji said. "You okay?"

She solemnly shook her head. "I have a really bad cold... please, please go without me..."

Neji showed concern. "Feel better kiddo." He then left Hinata there to finally daze off to dreamworld, that is, until her cellphone started singing its familiar ring tone.

Feeling as irritated as ever, she picked it up unwillingly. "WHAT!?" she yelled in the phone. It caused her throat to ache more.

Sasuke's voice broke in. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata cleared her throat thoroughly and tried to act normal. "W-What do you need?"

"Nothing... I was just calling about the math test we have today... what did we need to study again?"

Her voice sounded a bit high-pitched. "I don't know." She sneezed.

"You sound sick," Uchiha stated. "You going to school?"

"No," Hinata murmured softly. The thought of even going to the wretched place made her shiver so she ducked behind the covers.

"I'm coming over," was the last thing he said before Hinata could protest and clicked on her.

_Why is Sasuke doing this to me? _She wondered. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He might take care of her and keep her company, since she was so lonely and was needed of recovery. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Sasuke coming over...

_Who am I kidding!? He'll boss me around! He'll order me to do stuff! I'll never get better!_Hinata started dialing his number. She needed to stop him before it was too late.

But no. He wouldn't pick up. This meant he couldn't be stopped, so Hinata just admitted defeat and went back to sleep without any more interruptions, only to be awoken again ten minutes later by Sasuke freakin' Uchiha ringing the doorbell.

Since she was too cold to go downstairs, she wrapped herself with her blanket and went hopping carefully down the stairs, and then opened the door to be met by Sasuke's judgmental glance. His hair drooped a little from the rain that was hitting softly, but also exposing wind at the same time.

"Um..." his eyes tried to look at something, but couldn't, since seeing Hinata being eaten up by her sheets was oddly funny. "Hi?"

She sneezed again. "H-Hello Uchiha-san. P-Please come in." Sasuke obeyed and Hinata slammed the door before the cold, wet air could interact with her body. "Did you eat b-breakfast?"

He nodded while looking around. He hasn't really noticed how big the Hyuuga mansion really is. "Are your parents here?"

Hinata was somewhat afraid to answer. "No... my d-dad is working..."

"What about your mum?"

"Sh-She's not here..." -Hinata faced down at the covers that were getting dragged by on the floor- "... anymore..."

"Oh..." Silence took over both of them and they were forced to break it. "I brought a movie for us to see." He took out a dvd case. There was a key in the middle of the cover with half of the faces of two men, one Hinata knew right away. "It's 1408. Ever saw it?"

Her dad saw it and recommended Hinata to watch it, but she never got around to see it. "No."

"It's a good movie." He looked around. "Where's your dvd player?"

She thought for a second and snatched the dvd from him. "Right here," she said hopping around the living room only ending up falling flat on her face. Hinata yelped as the covers hide her from her embarrassment.

An obnoxious laugh broke out from Sasuke. "That... was funny!" He went nearby and stripped off a little of the cover that was wrapping her head like a Muslim woman. "Where's the dvd?"

"Ugh..." Hinata sluggishly gave him the movie. He snatched it from her hand and went to put it inside the player, since he spotted it awhile before she hit the ground. _Oh gee, thanks for the help! _Hinata thought while getting up with the blanket still wrapped around her.

The movie started playing. Sasuke plopped himself on the couch and relaxed. Hinata rested on the opposite side and started watching the big screen. Before she could officially close her eyes, there was a nudge on her side. She irritatingly looked at Sasuke.

"Do you have popcorn?" he asked nonchalantly.

_Of course! What isn't a movie without having a slave attending to all your needs! _"I'll g-get to it..." Hinata stood up and went hopping to the kitchen. She opened her cupboard, finding a bag of popcorn and Advil right next to it. She opened the bottle and took a pill out, swallowed it, then got the bag and microwaved it, until it began to puff.

Hinata went back to Sasuke and handed him the bag of fluffy popcorn, while she tried her best to have a little nap. "Don't you have butter?"_AGH!!!!_

--

There was no way Hinata couldn't sleep. She was too busy attending to Sasuke and becoming interested in the movie at the same time. Suddenly, the alarm clock in the movie began to sing a familiar song she has heard of and started singing along.

"We've only just begun... to live..."

Sasuke directly glanced at her. "You know this song?"

Pink tint brushed across her face. "O-Of course," she retorted. "I love the C-Carpenters."

He smirked. "They're old."

That was the response Hinata was looking for, since everyone thought she had old taste in music. Not bad, but old. "I kn-know."

They began concentrating on the movie again. It was difficult to understand if the hotel held supernatural occurrences or not, but still was as scary, without any of the blood or gore. It made Hinata feel woozy. Or it could be the Advil she took earlier.

_She gives up too easily on talking, _Sasuke thought, getting absolutely bored with her. "Are you always this shy?"

"N-Not all the t-time. Just w-when I can't... find the right words to s-say."

"You don't want me as a friend?"

_Good question. _"It's not like that!" She shook her head frantically. "It's just... is Sakura your only f-female friend?"

"If you also count Naruto."

"WHAT!?"

"You get so freaked out easily, but yeah. In fact, I wouldn't even consider that bimbo as my friend, but just another annoying fan girl who use to have personality when we were younger."

Hinata would've agreed, but she didn't open her mouth to respond. When they were about twelve, Sakura was such a sweet and typical girl-next-door. She was a hell-of-a lot nicer to her than she is now.

"You kn-know, not everyone is in l-love with you." _Oh my God, I shouldn't have said that!_

Sasuke stared at her for a good minute. Hinata tried to focus somewhere else, rather than build up more tension. He was getting her nervous, so he finally spoke. "Like you. You're already in love with Naruto."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. It's too obvious for everybody to know she has a crush on Naruto, but Naruto himself.

"Uchiha-san," she began.

"It's Sasuke," he corrected... again...

"R-Right.. Sasuke-san... you didn't really h-have to come over. It w-was really sweet for you to do that..." The pink tint came on her face as she finished her dialog.

His eyes went to the ceiling. "I wanted to. Besides, I still didn't have a clue on what we needed to study for our math test. I tried calling everyone, but those idiots don't even know." Hinata giggled at the remark.

"D-Doesn't that make you one?" _Ugh oh. What is wrong with me!?_

Sasuke's eyes grew an inch more. _Did she just called me an idiot? _"Did you just diss me?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san! I'm really, really sorry!" She was begging for him to forgive her. "I didn't mean t-to!"

"Relax," he answered. "Isn't that what friends do? Call out on their crap?" She was too speechless to say anything. "It's my fault, anyways. I talk too much."

Between those two, yes he does talk a lot. But with everyone else, he just seems so quiet and intimidating.

The silence came back for another round. This time, it won over both of them. They only continued watching most of the movie, Hinata sneezing and coughing throughout. Something then popped into her mind. It was about yesterday's question!

"Where did you g-go yesterday?"

An exasperated sigh came out of Sasuke. "You're never gonna drop that, are you?"

"Gomenesai---"

"Okay fine! I'll tell you!" He didn't want to hear another apology. "I was out, doing hit men shit. I heard that the enemy almost killed one of our gang members and someone else that was with him at the time. Luckily, I killed the bastard." It didn't seem like such a great story, especially to Hinata, who was apart of it.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"... Now I told you..." His attention went back to the movie. What he didn't know was that it was Neji and Hinata who were the victims of the incident.

"Uchiha--- I mean Sasuke-san," she murmured. "Neji-nii and I were the p-people they almost killed..."

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. "You guys were the one who fell into the river!?" How did he knew that?

She hesitantly nodded her head. "That is why I have the c-cold in the f-first place." _Sniffle._

He changed his expression at once. "As long as you're okay."

"Y-Yes. I'm feeling a little better now!" She instantly flashed an artificial smile.

However, he saw beyond that. "Nice try. Maybe you shouldn't hang around Neji anymore."

"Does this m-mean I shouldn't hang around you anymore as w-well?"

"No, no one really knows I'm in a gang except you and Neji. I'm not really a target."

_Impressive. _"I don't know. I l-love Neji-nii with all my heart..."

"He obviously doesn't care. The reason why he doesn't want me to hang around with you is because he thinks I'll take you away. Is he in love with you or something?"

"Uchiha-san! We're cousins!"

"Big deal. You guys can still fall in love with each other. It happens a lot. I know this one guy who's dating his sister..."

"But I'm not in love with him!!!!" Hinata's pitch was a high as it can she. She tried softening it. "A-And I know Neji-niisan isn't in love with m-me either."

_She's obviously stubborn about the whole thing. _"I believe you when you say you're not in love with him," he replied, "but I'm not quite sure about Nuttie."

Hinata pulled the covers over her head. She was trying to hide the shame Sasuke was sending her, but he kept pulling them back. "Would you s-stop doing that!?"

"What the hell are you doing?" He was positioned to be on top of her. Almost. One hand was tugging on the blanket. "Are you hiding from me?"

"No!" she lied. "I'm just r-really cold."

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me? This time, be honest. And if you're gonna lie about it, make it sound real."

He was catching on to her, so she decided to let the whole truth out. "You are t-too demanding! You, you s-scare me sometimes and you make me really nervous! I, I haven't felt this way around anyone, b-but when it comes to you, you take the c-cake!"

"I don't like cake," he interrupted.

"It doesn't matter!" Hinata now felt she had power. "You s-saved my life. Big d-deal! You want to b-be my friend. Okay! But I-I-I'm not your servant!" _I'm about to die._

Sasuke only looked at her. He blinked... twice already... his face showed no signs of pity, or anger, just as expressionless as it can be.

"If you felt that way around me, why didn't you just say so?" He stood from the couch and walked away. Hinata became sad and followed.

"W-Wait! S-Sasuke-san!" He was a feet away from the door.

"It's Uchiha," he said and opened it, then abruptly slammed it.

She opened it and felt the instant rush of air hit her. She started to hug herself for warmth and ran to Sasuke, who seemed desperately to avoid her. "Uchiha-san!" she called out over and over. The worst part of walking in moist and cold ground was that she only had socks on. "Uchiha-san, please wait!" She finally reached up to him and tugged him from behind. "I'm very sorry I said that!"

"That's not gonna work on me this time Hinata," he snarled without turning to her. "You obviously don't like me. It seemed like you were calling me out of my crap, but it's actually a way of telling me that you don't want to be friends. And you know what else..." -this time, he turned to Hinata- "You stutter way too much. You're always nervous around everyone and you lack a backbone."

Hearing this from Sasuke made her feel vulnerable. The waterworks were coming in her eyes.

"You have no confidence. You're too fragile." The list seemed to go on forever. Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and water came rushing beneath her eyes. "And yet... I like hanging out with you. You're unpredictable and easily embarrassed. There are rarely any people like you anymore. Even though you're too quiet at times, you just know how to make a person want more."

The tears suddenly disappeared. Hinata didn't know whether she should feel happy or insulted.

"But I have no idea if you want us to be friends or not," -he arched an eyebrow- "if you don't I'll just go. If you do, then, I don't know. It's up for you to decide."

Her answer shortly came up. "Yes! I do want us to b-be friends! I really do!" She kept bobbing her head.

"But why?"

"Because!" She thought for a moment. "Because you... you're a very different person! You're funny, you're just the r-right amount of protection, and, and... you're very honest..."

"Sure you're not using me to get to Naruto?"

"No, no! I would n-never---!" Sasuke could tell she was lying right away, but it made him sneer.

"So, that's it? That's the reasons you want us to continue being friends?"

"No! And one m-more thing... you k-keep me company when I'm alone..." The last reason was difficult for her to say.

Sasuke couldn't argue. He guess she was always lonely, even if she does have only two friends, but it seemed like they never actually paid much attention to her.

"Yeah I know," he said. "Are you always lonely?"

"N-Not all the time," Hinata retorted. "Neji hangs out with me..."

He gave a stern smile. "Watch out." She smiled back at him, but he only walked passed her. "You coming or do you wanna stay here and get sicker?"

She followed him to her home and went to watch the rest of the movie.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**This chapter was really hard to right! But I managed to write it yay:D **


	6. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

Note: I'd like to apologize for giving Hinata such old taste in music from the last chapter. I'm not a big Carpenter's fan, but when I listened to one of their songs, I thought about a sweet and kind person like Hinata, since she's sweet and kind. Other than that, thanks for the hits/reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys have given me so much support:)

* * *

Chapter 6: You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

As soon as Neji and Hanabi came back from school, they saw a peaceful-looking Hinata sleeping on the couch with her blanket, only covering her ankles. She was finally resting! Neji didn't want to bother her, but for Hanabi, it seemed like the perfect opportunity, since she enjoys her bigger sister getting annoyed and how much of a bitch she can be when disturbed.

"Hinata-oniichan, wake up!" Hanabi shouted, using the suffix to sound innocent. "We're home!"

It worked. Hinata grunted and moaned with annoyance. She had the best dream ever, and it had to be interrupted by the evilness of her sister. What maddened her the most was that Hanabi kept pushing her brusquely and she won't stop until Hinata was awake.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Neji directed to her. "Can't you see your big sister's sleeping? Let her in peace."

But it was too late and Hinata threw a pillow at her face as payback. "Go away," she grumbled and turned away from her.

The pillow was thrown back at her, but harder. "Ha!" Hanabi shouted and ran up to her room so Hinata wouldn't catch up.

"Hanabi!" Neji yelled after her.

Hinata arose to the soft object. "Hanabi!" She heard the bedroom to her sister's room shut. "Ugh!" She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Neji approached towards her. "You okay, Hina?"

Just then, Hinata pulled her cousin towards her and pulled the covers over their heads. She giggled. "Hi Neji-nii!" He was stunned by her movement, but laughed anyways. "How was school? Did anyone miss me?"

Neji shrugged. "I did," he retorted, "but no one else. They were actually happy that you were gone."

"Don't be such a..."

"Such a what?"

Hinata thought long and hard. "Don't be such a b, Neji!"

He gaped, but only with amusement. "Oh yeah?" He went near her face.

She advanced back. "Yeah!" Another snicker came again.

"Yeah, well, you're such a... you're such an h!"

"Yeah, well, you're a d!"

"Yeah, well, you're a c!"

"Yeah, well, you're an a!"

"Yeah... well you're a b!"

Hinata tilted her head. "I already said that!"

"No, I meant bitch," he emphasized the last word.

There was a moment of silence. "I already said that!" They both broke into laughter. After they calmed down, Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata and she, the same. They were both very happy today. "Neji-nii," Hinata said, "want me to cook you something?"

"Aren't you suppose to be sick?" he teased and felt her forehead. "You don't even feel sick!"

She chuckled again. "I'm f-feeling a lot better now! See?" She rolled over and stood at the floor, putting her hands in the air. Neji was unimpressed, and he just pulled her back again while she squealed with delight.

"What were you doing here, all alone by yourself?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I was dying over here!" Hinata retorted. "S-Sasuke came over though."

After she said those words, their kiddish fun had stopped abruptly. After she said those words, Neji became cold and suspicious, wanting to know what happened between them. After she said those words, Hinata could feel her cousin squeezing her arms. He was staring directly into her eyes. After she said those words, that is.

"What... was he... doing here?" he asked silently.

There was no mentioning Sasuke around Neji. "He was just... We were just... watching a m-movie is all!" Speaking of movies, did Sasuke forget to take 1408 back with him?

Neji narrowed his eyes with doubt and relaxed his grip with her. "No wonder I didn't see him in school today," he mumbled.

Both wordless and nothing to say, Hinata bounced from the couch and went right into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, Neji-niisan? We have... r-ramen!" she shouted, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

He only sighed. "Is there anything else?"

--

It was Saturday morning, as Hinata cozily woke up from her bed at eleven-fifty. Yesterday was such a long day, since Neji was on her case. She stretched and went in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She felt much better now. Her throat didn't hurt so much as it did before, and she didn't feel crappy anymore!

Hanabi lazily passed by her sister without bothering her (for once) and went to eat breakfast. Hinata accompanied her later on, serving herself toast with butter and a glass of orange juice. She embraced herself, thinking Hanabi might annoy her across the breakfast table, but nothing came out of Hanabi... yet...

"Good morning Hanabi!" Hinata said, enthusiastic about her quietness. "How did you s-sleep?"

She only flashed her a weird look. "Are you okay?" Hanabi asked. "You sound high."

Peace denied. "Can't I be nice without being accused of using crack!?" Hinata stormed out of the room, ticked-off about her sister's response. _She's such a little wise ass! _She thought to herself and opened the door outside of the house. It was raining like crazy, the drops pounding hard onto the concrete floor, and her home. Hinata immediately shut the door, shivering a little from the wet breeze that blew onto her direction. There was no way Neji would survive this without a car.

Since she was bored out of her mind, she started to call Shino, but only got his answering machine. It was time to call Kiba then, but the number got disconnected, possibly because he forgot to pay his cellphone bill again. Out of boredom, she called Sasuke. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hinata could recognize the exhaustion in his voice and the sound of rain in the background.

"Uchiha-san? W-Where are you?"

"I don't really know (pant). I'm (pant) running (pant)."

"Oh, from what?"

Sasuke looked from behind and stopped. "You don't wanna know."

Indeed, she already knew. "Are you okay?"

He started walking. "Yeah, I already lost them. They probably have no clue it was me..." Sasuke took off the hood that was perched on his head.

Hinata gulped quietly. "As long as you're not h-hurt."

"Nah." He opened an umbrella that he clutched in his hand. "Only wet. Really wet."

She smiled into the phone. "That's g-good to hear."

"I guess it is." There were people running into Sasuke's direction. "Hinata, I gotta go. I'll call you back later," he then hung up his cell.

The line went dead. "Okay, bye, Uchiha-sa--- I mean Sasuke," Hinata said, knowing Sasuke already clicked.

_Why is he always doing that?_ Hinata knew it was going to be another dull Saturday. The only thing to do, was just go on the computer, and that's exactly what she did.

Four hours messaging random people she met on the Internet, and Hinata became absolutely bored. She heard her father coming into their mansion and then it hit her. _I forgot to make lunch for dad! _Hinata turned off the computer and hurriedly went downstairs, being stopped by her father's mean glare. "Hinata," he snarled. "Where is my meal!?"

"Forgive me, father," Hinata muttered. "I f-forgot and I p-p-promise it will never happen again!" She went to the kitchen before she could Hiashi's rants about her.

"You're useless! You are such a disgrace! This is the third time this week! You don't ever think about your family! I bet Hanabi would cook better than you! In fact, don't cook! Hanabi!" He called the younger sister in, and she came as fast as she can. "Hanabi, since your sister does not know how to keep track of her schedule and cook for her father, would you replace her, and remember your duties better?"

Hanabi did not want to answer that. She didn't want to be in a position where she had to be against Hinata, or disobey her father's orders. But, she had to. She held her head down as she told him, her answer. "Yes father. I will." Hinata came out as she heard this.

That made Hiashi grin. "Good," he turned to Hinata, "Go make use of yourself and buy rice."

"B-But father! It's r-raining a lot outside!"

"And? You're not going to go buy rice because of a little rain? This only proves how useless you are."

Her face showed anger when he said this. He always said this. She had to prove him wrong, so she grabbed her raincoat and went outside, abruptly shutting the door. The rain hit her hard, but she didn't care. It was time to put Hiashi's foot in his mouth.

The outside looked very depressing, like a sad portrait playing a tear jerking song from the piano. If Hinata wasn't quick, she'd probably get another cold.

There was an opened deli. She went inside and swiftly got the bag of rice, paying the clerk, and then went off.

The pavement was slippery, but Hinata didn't notice that when she was running. It caused her to fall with the bag of rice, ripping open when it met the ground.

"No!" Hinata cried out. There was no more money to pay for another bag. She felt the tears come into her eyes, and tried washing that out with the rain hitting her face. Just another devastating Saturday.

She stood from the ground. There was no way she could face Hiashi now. She waited for traffic. There were many cars passing by, which means she'd stay there for awhile. _Good,_ Hinata thought. _Maybe father would go away._

Something started shielding her head. She didn't feel the rain anymore. It seemed like an umbrella was protecting her, but who was doing that?

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, being the one to shield her from the rain. "Are you trying to get sick again?"

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata squealed.

Sasuke," he corrected, yet again.

"I'm sorry," she could see Sasuke getting impatient with her, "I was tr-trying to buy rice."

He looked in her hands. "Where is it?"

She faced down. "I don't have it anymore," Hinata murmured sadly.

"Need money?" He took out a five dollar bill. "I guess you need it more than I do."

"It's okay, U- I mean Sasuke-san."

"No, you look like you really need it, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but I-"

"You don't have to repay me back." He grabbed her hand and placed the money into it. "Just take it."

It seemed like more of a demand than a favor. "Arigatou," she said and place it in her pocket. "You don't know how much it means to m-me."

"It's just rice." Sasuke slumped his shoulders. "It's not a big deal."

"I-It is to me! I need to prove to my f-father that I'm not useless!"

He sneered. "You're not useless. Your father's just overreacting because of the death of your mother."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What does th-that have to do with a-anything?"

"He could see you as your mother, since you're the oldest, but hey, this is just my assumption."

"I see."

Sasuke's onyx eyes darted somewhere else. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"I can't! My father would be w-waiting for me!"

"Lie about it. Just say it took you awhile to find a store that was opened. He'll believe it." He nudged Hinata and walked away. "You coming?"

She had a choice to just buy the rice and go home, but she made another choice and went with him instead, because it's more interesting that way.

--

In all the houses Hinata went to, she never saw one as clean as Sasuke's. She imagined his house like the houses of her guy friends. Even her mansion didn't look as neat. "You like?" he asked, wiping his shoes on a mat. Hinata did the same so she wouldn't leave muddy tracks on his floor.

"Your house is very... spotless," she replied.

He grinned. "I know." Sasuke went near her face. "You thought it was going to be messy just because I'm a guy?"

"I, ugh, I..." Just gazing at his face made her nervous to answer. "Maybe..."

"I thought so." He sat on a chair. "You need something?"

She shook her head. "I'm good." Hinata sat across from him. Only the table was between them.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table. "How's your demented cousin?"

"He's fine."

"Sister?"

"Traitor!"

"How so?"

"Sh-She's such a goody-goody..."

"Like you?"

"No, she's l-like a suck-up to father."

"She has to be? What you told me about your dad is what I expect Hanabi to be like."

What a know-it-all. "Do you have any b-brothers or sisters?"

"I only have a big brother. His name is Itachi. Right now, he's a college graduate."

"Oh, I n-never knew that."

"You don't know me that well."

"I know." She twiddled her thumbs around. "I'm just g-getting to know you."

"Same. Do you need to buy the rice?"

Hinata forgot all about that. "Yeah, I do." They both went outside and went to a near little store. Hinata grabbed a bag and gave the manager the five dollars. Her and Sasuke went back outside, noticing the rain has gotten lighter. "I need to go home now," Hinata said.

"You just got here," Sasuke retorted.

"I know, but I don't want to get y-yelled by my f-father. Thanks again." Without thinking, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Heat took over her face when she did this. Sasuke was stunned as he felt her soft lips touched his face. He felt the spot that she kissed.

"Um... you're welcome..." He walked her home, still surprised about it.

A few minutes later, they were outside of the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata rung the doorbell. "See you tomorrow?" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah sure," he said and smiled lightly back at her. They both were staring at each other, until Hiashi opened the door.

Hinata saw her father coming out and she instantly frowned. "Hi father."

"It's about time." He glared at Uchiha. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend of m-mine that I b-bumped into the s-store," she lied.

"I see. You may go now," he hissed.

"Yes sir," Sasuke replied and went away.

Hinata went inside the mansion quickly, while hearing the same old rants that was expected from her father. "What took you so long? Are you that slow? Did you abandon your duties just to be with that pretty boy? I'm very busy Hinata, and I don't have to wait for you to buy a simple thing."

"I have the rice!" Hinata shouted. "W-What else do you want f-from me!? I'm not mother!!!" She ran up to her room, the words shocked Hiashi.

Hanabi popped out of the kitchen. "Dad... I accidentally burned the the chicken..." Hiashi turned to her with a softened expression.

"It's okay Hanabi," he said. "You can go."

She sighed with relief. "Really? Thanks daddy!" She gave him a hug and went to her room, leaving Hiashi alone to think.

In the meantime, Hinata was still thinking about the innocent kiss she gave on Sasuke. _I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way,_she wrote in her diary. _I never did that to anyone before, and I guess I was caught up in the moment... if that counted as a first kiss with a boy (except Neji, who's only family), then Sasuke would be the first guy I kissed! What have I done? _She chuckled at the thought and went on writing.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

Before you all get excited, that kiss was just a token of Hinata's gratitude. That doesn't mean she has a crush on him (yet), only mutual feelings for Sasuke. BTW, he's freaked out about it, but he's just not showing it XD**  
**


	7. I'll Protect You

**To my fans, who've been ever so patient with me. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'll Protect You

Monday came pretty quickly, especially if you were Hinata and had nothing to do over the weekend. She was at her locker, taking out the books she will need in her first period class. As soon as she closed it, she saw Sasuke walk up to her. She gave a warm and friendly smile to him. He didn't seem affected by this and only continued to be emotionless.

"Sup?" he said while giving her a head nod.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued smiling, like she was a little girl with a very naughty secret. "Nothing," she replied, a hint of glee in her tone.

Sasuke was about to get a wrinkle above his brow from raising it so much, but continued anyways. "Why are you so happy?"

Again, she shrugged. "Don't know. I woke up feeling very content."

"You're not even stuttering. Are you even Hinata?" He was beginning to worry. _Oh no, _he thought. _She's in love with me! The bitch is in love with me!_

She giggled at his accusation. "Maybe. Besides, you didn't want me to stutter in the first place, remember?"

_Shit, it's worse than I thought. _"So you're not stuttering cause I don't want you to?"

She shook her head. "I guess I kicked the habit."

The first bell rang. "See you later, Sasuke-kun!" she said, and winked at him. Sasuke watched as Hinata was heading towards her class with Kiba and Shino. _Sasuke-kun? What the hell, am I in the twilight zone right now? Am I getting punked?_

"You sure like hanging around with Sasuke, don't you, Hinata?" Kiba asked her, as he saw her happy as a clam.

"I'm just generally happy right now." No one can believe she can be this happy without assuming she finally got it on with Naruto or she was on drugs.

He snorted. "Figures. You're not even stuttering."

She rolled her eyes. "Must I always stutter for e-everything?"

"Oh no wait, you're still your usual self." He chuckled.

Hinata went on to change the subject. "S-so, how long d-do you have detention for, Kiba-kun?"

He stopped chuckling and frowned. "For two weeks."

"HA." Hinata flashed a satisfying grin.

Kiba growled. "Shut up."

"See? Sh-Shino and I k-kept telling you i-it wasn't a g-good idea for you to bring Akamaru and you didn't l-listen! S-see what happens when you don't l-listen?" Hinata felt like doing a victory dance right then and there.

"I said shut up before I sick Akamaru on you!" He got out his bag and revealed Akamaru, sounding asleep in there. Hinata and Shino both smacked their foreheads.

_Can't teach a dog a new trick, _Hinata thought to herself. The three of them went inside their class just in time for the late bell to ring.

--

Hours later, it was lunch time. Hinata was going to Sasuke's table with a tray of food in her hand, when Kiba grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he demanded to know.

She tugged her arm back. "To S-Sasuke's table," she retorted softly.

He gave a look of disgust. "Why!? Hinata, are you gonna keep swapping tables back and forth, for the rest of your life?" He was clearly annoyed of her actions.

"Not f-for the rest of m-m-m-my life!" she defended herself. "Just until school ends."

"Gah! You know what? Go! Go sit by the cool kids of Konoha! I don't give a dog's ass anymore. Just go!"

"Kiba, calm down," Shino said, grabbing him by his shoulder. "Hinata has other friends to attend to as well."

He shrugged Shino's hand off. "Yeah, yeah, bullshit, but let me tell you one thing Hinata," -he squinted his eyes at her with the feeling of betrayal and his tone of voice changed harshly- "just remember who you're true friends are. The ones who took you in first, when those assholes only laughed at you. Just remember." He walked away without saying anything else to Hinata.

Hinata's cheerful morning turned into a bitter afternoon. She felt really heartbroken and hurt by what Kiba said. Even Shino wouldn't look at her after that. Feeling guilty and miserable, she went to Sasuke's table. She looked at the faces around her. Naruto enjoying his cup of ramen as always, Sakura staring at Sasuke and occasionally giving her a dirty glance, and Sasuke eating his lunch silently.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, acknowledging the fact she's there.

She gave a wry smile for only a second. Sasuke noticed the sadness she was portraying through her face. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"You know, there was this one person who asked if I was emo," he said, to break the tension. That seemed to catch her attention.

"Who doesn't think you're emo?" Naruto added.

Sasuke was annoyed by his interruption. "Shut up, baka, I'm telling a story."

"Your stories suck."

"Fuck off, I'm trying to get a point across this."

"No."

"Naruto, shut up and let Sasuke-kun finish his awesome story!" Sakura came in the argument. She smiled meekly at him. "Go on."

Naruto went back eating his ramen, only this time, he seemed aggravated and lost his appetite for them.

Sasuke went back to telling the story. "So ANYWAYS, before I was interrupted, I told him I was not emo. And then he tells me I act very emo-ish. I tell him it's just how I am... and then cursed him off too."

Hinata was confused at the point he was trying to make. What did this have to do with... well, anything besides people assuming he's emo? Everyone thought that!

"And you know what his comeback was?"

She listened carefully.

He flashed a quick smile. "He said 'cheer up emo.'" He was staring at Hinata the whole time. Hinata still didn't understand the point he got across.

_Did he just call me emo?_

Naruto gave an obnoxious yawn. "Boring. That sucked big time."

Sakura held on to Sasuke as if he was a golden trophy she won at some difficult competition. "I thought the guy was an idiot. You're not emo! I mean, what the fuck kind of lame comeback is that? Cheer up emo? Even my grandmother could've came up with better comebacks...."

While she kept blabbing on and on about her grandmother and witty comebacks, Sasuke was directing his focus on Hinata the whole time. Hinata had her attention focused on him as well, and they both were staring at each other. He flashed a small, subtle smile that lasted for a very long time. Hinata, embarrassed at the his expression, looked away with blush on her cheeks. And at the moment, she finally figured out what Sasuke was telling her.

_Cheer up, emo._

--

The last class of the day and Hinata was wandering around the hallways, not speaking to anyone, nor walking with anyone to her last class. All she could think about was Kiba and Shino and how much of a horrible friend she was being to them. She didn't want to lose them, and she wished she could explain EVERYTHING to them. However, she also didn't want to include them in all this mess, so there was only one thing she could do. Break the ice with Sasuke. If being his girl friend met losing the people she loved and cared about, she didn't want to take anymore chances.

As soon as that period ended, she went right to Sasuke's locker.

"Um, Sasuke?" Her head hung low and her palms became sweaty. A big lump formed in her throat.

"Yeah?"

She tried getting the words out of her mouth, but realized it was much harder than she thought it would be. "I.... I...."

"You....?" He awaited anxiously. _Oh no. She's gonna tell me she's in love with me. That's why she's fidgeting with her thumbs! No, no, no, no, no! That was too quick. Why did I have to be so fuckable, why!?_

She took a deep breath and then just said it. "I don't wanna be your friend anymore."

"I don't feel the same way," Sasuke said at the same time Hinata confessed she didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"What?" they both said altogether.

"Wait... what did you say?" Sasuke asked her first.

Hinata took another deep breath. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Oh." He took a sigh of relief. _Wait, that's still not good either. _"Why?"

"B-Because it's dr-driving me and my friends ap-part!" she admitted. "It was r-really n-nice to have been hanging out w-with you," she continued. "B-B-But I do-don't think we should continue this if I'm gonna l-lose them too."

At first, Sasuke didn't know what to say. Until he heard people screaming and he could only shout, "RUN!"

"What?" He took her by the hand and started running with her. There were lots of students running and screaming their heads off. They heard gunshots that were coming closer. This frightened Hinata a great deal as soon as she found out what was going on. _Gun shooting!? Oh no, Neji-nii! _She was shaking so much, it seemed like she was having a seizure.

"Would ya stop shaking!?" he yelled at her and looked around. There was a closet ten feet away from them. He ran with Hinata as fast as he could and opened it. He went inside with her, then closed it with the lock. He pulled the string of the rope dangling at the air and light came on. Hinata was breathing heavily.

"We're gonna die," she whispered while sobbing softly, "we're gonna die."

Sasuke silenced her with his hand. "We're not gonna die," he reassured her sternly. They heard more screaming and more gunshots getting closer. "Okay, we are gonna die." This caused Hinata to bury her face in her hands and cry. "God, you're such a crybaby. Why can't you calm down? So what if we might? Do you want to spend your last minutes like this!?"

"Th-then w-w-what d-d-do you th-think we should d-d-do?" Hinata said through sobs.

Sasuke had an idea, but felt compelled not to do it. "I don't know," he lied. "What would you do if you had a boy in a closet with you while awaiting death to come and take you both?"

Hinata shrugged and sobbed even more. "I d-d-don't kn-know!" She threw herself to Sasuke and sobbed on his dark blue t-shirt.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. "I have maybe one idea..."

"Sasuke, we c-can't do th-that!"

"What?" He thought for a second. "No! Not that! I mean something else..."

She looked up at him. "L-like what?"

He bit his lip. "Well...." It got quiet. Real quiet. He looked down at Hinata, with the calmest expression Hinata has ever seen on him. _How can he be so relaxed at a time like this?_

He touched her face with his hands, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently.

Hinata was shocked at the gesture. This was her second kiss, since her first was already taken by Kiba when they both were experimenting as kids. She couldn't believe what he was doing. His lips felt so dry and cold, like no one's ever kissed him. She didn't know how to react at this.

When he stopped, his lips parted from hers slowly. His eyes was still closed. _She smells like vanilla, _he thought to himself. Her lips felt warm and moist and her skin was soft under his touch.

There was a knock on the door. They both were silent.

"Open up!" A familiar voice came. "It's Jiraiya!" Ah, yes. The perverted vice principal.

Sasuke unlocked the door. Jiraiya opened it and noticed how red Hinata's face was. "Am I interrupting something here?" he questioned with sexual intentions.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Sasuke asked, checking out the hallways.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "The police came here as soon as possible. They arrested the brats that started the school shooting. Fortunately, no one is dead. Only injured though."

Hinata sighed with relief. "Oh thank God."

"Indeed, Miss Hyuga. It's safe to come out now. Unless," he flashed a perverted grin, "you both aren't finished with what you were... doing...."

Hinata and Sasuke both looked at each other. "We're gonna get out of here," Sasuke said.

"Oh well. Your loss." He left them both alone.

There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence between the two. They both began walking through the hallways and noticed an ambulance picking up injured students. They didn't look fatal and it was safe to say they probably weren't going to die as well.

They left the school and noticed many ambulance and police cars. They walked past that and went walking towards wherever they were going. Hinata was happy that she left alive and didn't have to worry about others being dead, although she was still concerned if anyone she loved was injured. Sasuke was somewhat content as well he left out alive.

"Listen," Sasuke broke the silence, "I only did that because I thought we were gonna die. And I thought I was doing you a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yeah, favor. I thought... you were....."-he scratched the back of his head-"falling in love with me...."

Hinata lifted both eyebrows. "W-What made you think that?"

"Because you seemed so happy this morning," he answered. "And you didn't stutter. And I thought it was because of Saturday..."

Hinata chuckled. "I'm not in l-love with you s-silly..."

"Yeah, I realized that when you didn't kiss me back, ha." He turned to another topic. "So you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"A-Actually, I change my mind."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Y-You made sure I w-was s-safe when that was happening. You r-really are a true friend. And I d-do love you. B-But, you know, I'm n-not in love with you."

Sasuke, for once, flashed a true genuine smile at her. "Thanks." They stopped at intersecting pathways.

"S-So, I'll see you t-tomorrow?" Hinata asked, as she's walking backwards to her home.

"It's a date," Sasuke teased.

Hinata knew this time he was joking. "Alright, b-bye Sasuke-chan."

"Later." And with that, she ran back to her home.

Leaving Sasuke standing there alone, not wanting her to go away.

* * *

Sorry Sasuke was acting so disgustingly OOC here! Thought I'd reward you people for not writing for almost like... forever.. xD I promise I'll have him back to his cold, sarcastic self in future chapters! Thank you for reading, please review! :)


End file.
